The purpose of this project is to develop and evaluate a simple, safe, effective hemoperfusion system for lowering drug levels in acute poisonings. The principle activities are to develop a suitable extracorporeal hemoperfusion device, optimum sorbents for use in this device, and optimum sorbent coatings with respect to solute removal and blood compatability, using in vitro and in vivo research modalities. Subsequent to development of an adequate hemoperfusion system, clinical trials in humans will be undertaken, with an eventual goal of use in the poisoned pediatric patient.